When The Doctor Gets Bored
by SomethingOutOfNothing
Summary: Rose is visiting her mum, The Doctor is stuck in the TARDIS and he is bored crazy, so Mickey takes him out to play a drinking game. What could possibly go wrong? Or for once could everything go right? Not when The Doctor's involved it can't...


**Disclaimer- Doctor who's not mine, but maybe if I wish really hard? Scratch that I've already tried. Oh well, it was worth a shot.**

**A/N-this is another random fic, I swear they're not my fault! It just wouldn't leave me alone! And the title is what it is because at the moment I am lacking a better one. Ideas? (Yes, I am aware that was shameless.) :) Anyway hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**When The Doctor Gets Bored**

The TARDIS was parked in Cardiff, Rose was visiting her Mum and Mickey, and The Doctor was bored. _Very _bored.

Rose had been gone almost three hours now, and The Doctor had a feeling she may be being held against her will. But he wasn't brave enough to go up, in case he never came back. _Nine hundred years of time and space, facing the stuff of nightmares, and you're scared of someone's mother. That. Is. Pathetic. _The Doctor thought to himself.

Rose's only rule for him was NOT to leave the TARDIS, when he had asked why, she had said 'because, Doctor, when ever you do, we end up either in trouble, running for our lives or both'. He had to admit she was right, but it wasn't like it was his fault. Not all the time, anyway.

"Maybe I could watch a movie," The Doctor muttered to himself. "But I've watched all of my movies," he said again to himself, and with a huff he plopped back down into the captains chair.

Half an hour later, Rose still wasn't back and The Doctor was just about bored to tears. _I could ring her and tell her to get a move on, that might sound a bit needy though. _The Doctor thought, and decided against it.

Just as he was about to go and see if he could find some paints to test out the skills that he had learnt from Da Vinci way back, there was a knock at the TARDIS door. _Not Rose, she has her key with her. _The Doctor thought then looked at the monitor, only to see Mickey standing there. "Mickey, what can I do for you?" The Doctor said as he opened the TARDIS door.

"I've just spent two and a half hours with Jackie Tyler, I need a drink and I was thinkin' maybe I could hang with you for a bit, Jackie's not lettin' Rose out so you're goin' to be waitin' a while." Mickey answered as he walked in. _I knew it, _The Doctor thought.

"Yeah, not a problem, not sure about the drink part though, don't think the TARDIS even has any drinks," The Doctor said, remembering back to the last time he had been drinking, it was with Jack, and that man could definitely hold his hyper-vodkas well, _either that or he added something extra to mine,_ The Doctor thought, _come to think of it, they did taste a bit different_.

"Doctor you still with me?" Mickey asked.

"What was that?" The Doctor asked getting pulled out of his thoughts.

"I was just sayin', that Captain Jack, he would have had some around here, wouldn't he?" Mickey repeated.

"Yeah," The Doctor said, dreading what Mickey would say next.

"Well, we might as well use it!" Mickey said happily. "Do you know any drinkin' games, Doctor?" Mickey asked, as The Doctor went to get Jack's stash, pretty much dragging his feet.

"No, I usually try to stay away from drinking altogether," The Doctor replied as he reached the cupboard that held Jack's stash. The one Jack thought The Doctor didn't know about. "I find it's usually pretty hard to fly the TARDIS when you're drunk."

"Okay then, I'm goin' to teach you how to play 'I never'," Mickey said, and grinned as The Doctor groaned, then Mickey's smile fell, "we need more people," he said.

"Well, looks like we can't play then," The Doctor said, trying not to sound too cheerful.

"No, it just means we can't play in the TARDIS!" Mickey said.

"What?" The Doctor asked, confused.

"Despite what you and Rose think, I do have other friends," Mickey said.

"Mickey, no," The Doctor said, catching on.

"Why? You too chicken Doctor?" Mickey said, knowing that would get him.

"No, I'm just above playing human drinking games!" The Doctor said, and Mickey started making chicken noises. "Fine!" The Doctor yelled over him, "lets go, before I change my mind," The Doctor said darkly, after grabbing his coat and leaving a note for Rose, for when she finally got back.

* * *

When Rose finally got away from her Mum and got back to the TARDIS three hours after The Doctor and Mickey had left, the first thing she noticed, was that it was empty. _Just one time, it'd be nice to come back to the TARDIS and find out that he'd listened to me, _Rose thought to herself. The next thing she noticed was a note in the Doctors handwriting, (which would rival an actual doctors), sitting on the consol. She read it:

_Rose,_

_Mickey's dragged me to his apartment to play a drinking game with some of his friends, so it technically wasn't my fault that I left the TARDIS, because he made me. So if Earth ends up getting invaded or something and I'm not there to help, because I'm drunk, or worse, passed out, blame Mickey. If you're both still alive that is. Anyway,_

_Save me as soon as you can,_

_Love The Doctor._

_P.S- Not that I actually think Earth will get invaded, but if it does, you probably on your own. Oh! And if I don't make it back in one piece, look after the Sonic, I love my Sonic. And the TARDIS too, she's very touchy when she thinks she's been forgotten._

Rose just shook her head and started walking up to Mickey's apartment. When she reached his door, a roar of laughter erupted from inside the apartment, one laugh that stood out was The Doctors.

Almost as soon as she walked in, she could tell what game they had been playing, she also noticed that there were five people sitting at the table, including Mickey and The Doctor, and that almost all of them were drunk. Not just tipsy, but drunk. Including The Doctor. He spotted her and started laughing uncontrollably. "What?" Rose asked.

"Nofin' Wose!" The drunken Doctor said.

"It was just the last never, Rose," Mickey, who seemed to be one of the few still in good shape, said.

"And that was?" Rose asked, curious as to what had made The Doctor laugh.

"'Bout you!" The Doctor piped up.

Rose blushed, "Mickey?" she asked, looking for some sort of explanation.

"Sorry Rose, can't tell you, unless you're playin'" Mickey said.

"Fine, I'll play. One round! Then you tell me, okay?" Rose said.

"Okay," Mickey agreed, "Okay everybody, we have a new player!" Mickey announced to the table.

"Ooo," The Doctor said, looking interested but in his state, Rose couldn't really be sure of anything.

"First, you have to take the oath," Mickey said.

"Mickey, what are you, ten?" Rose asked in annoyance.

"Rose," Mickey said in a tone that basically said, 'do it, or you're out.'

"Fine!" Rose agreed with a roll of her eyes. " I agree to tell the truth for this game, happy?"

"Okay, Dan, you're first," Mickey said.

The man named Dan, who Rose was pretty sure she remembered from somewhere, said, "I never married someone and not remembered it," The Doctor, Rose and one of the other guys sitting at the table drank.

"Really, who?" Mickey asked.

"'Im" Rose said pointing to The Doctor.

"Me!" The Doctor said and started laughing again.

"Okay then," Mickey said looking a bit hurt.

Rose saw this and leaned over to whisper in Mickey's ear, "it was on this alien planet, and we both had no idea what was goin' on 'cause the natives drug us." This seemed to make Mickey feel a little better.

Mickey turned back to the table and told the guy sitting next to Dan and told him it was his turn. "I never…" The guy stopped, trying to think of something to say. Then his eyes fell on The Doctor, and he smiled. "Fallen in love with him," he said, pointing to The Doctor.

Rose eyed The Doctor, trying to figure out if he was sober enough to remember if she drank to that or not. Mickey seemed to expect her to drink because she could feel his eyes on her. She decided that The Doctor probably wouldn't remember it, so she drank.

Whistles and laughter came up from around the table, as she put her drink down and went for a refill, but then, the man (or Time Lord,) in question also drank. "Doctor," Mickey said slowly, "why did you drink?"

Rose decide that she could answer for him on that one, "because he loves himself, almost as much as everyone else does," she said.

The next guy went, and Rose was pretty sure she went to high school with him. He smiled and said his never; "I've never fallen in love with Rose Tyler," he said, looking at Mickey, expecting him to be the only one to drink. And Mickey did, but so did The Doctor. Again. And that was about when Rose decided that it was time to go.

So two hours after going into the apartment, a lot of laughing and a few more rounds than Rose had agreed to, The Doctor and Rose were heading back to TARDIS under storm clouds that looked like they would rain at any minute. Rose was holding most of The Doctors body weight, and he was still giggling like a two year old. "At least you're a happy drunk," Rose muttered. Then she remembered something, "you guys never told me what happened before I walked in!" She said, but The Doctor didn't seem to be listening. "Cheats," she muttered under her breathe.

When they were out of range of Mickey's apartment, The Doctor seemed to snap out of it or something, because he straightened up, stopped laughing but smiled and winked at Rose, "I figured, the more drunk they thought I was, the less questions they'd ask me," The Doctor said, "brilliant plan, if I do say so myself."

Rose just stood there, and she could feel a blush rising to her cheeks, even as she tried to force it down. "You weren't really drunk?" Rose asked, not sure why, but feeling the need to clarify.

"Nope," The Doctor said happily, popping the 'p'. Then he turned serious, "did you mean it?" he asked, looking straight into her eyes.

Rose for some reason, wasn't nervous, she just looked straight back into his eyes and said, "Yeah, I did."

The Doctor smiled a huge smile and said, "good, because so did I." He leaned in slowly and paused, as if checking with Rose to make sure it was okay. Just as their lips were about to meet, the rain started. And they both broke out in a grin.

The Doctor held out his hand for Rose to take, "Run?" he asked, smiling.

"Run," she agreed, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. And that's exactly what they did, all the way to the TARDIS, laughing the whole time.

* * *

**So? Let me know, even if you didn't like it, tell me what I could do better. It's the best way to improve. :)**


End file.
